gangyuuniversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Listed Below are all the characters that appeared during Season 1 of Gangyu University The Stria 1. Coriander Surprise (Previous Leader of Stria) - “The Suffered Survivor!” (25, 6'4", blonde, green) He knows that he was brought up to avoid that dark world, but he embraces it instead for darkness has never stopped following him. It has become him. Link: https://www.facebook.com/melodramaticmonologue 2. Valeria Lischkaya - “The General’s Fujoshi Daughter!” (19, 6'6", blonde, blue) She must’ve missed the social customs memo, but her male physique & strength are enough to knock you out for decades. Link: https://www.facebook.com/valerialishkaya 3. Drake Asoh (MIA) - “The Mask With A Past!” (18, 5'7", black, black) His past and mask consistently place him in cognitive dissonance because what he is and what he wants will never agree. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Drake-Asoh/330729640424293 4. Kirk Rapthorne Alexandros - “The No Nonsense Greek!” (21, 5'11", light brown, blue) Of greek descent, he knows how to wield his specialty weapon with the utmost precision. You have been warned. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Kirk-Rapthorne-Alexandros/537589019704232 5. Samuel Creed (Missing?) - “The Knife Tongue!” (19, 6'8", black, brown) His words can cut through like a knife and he even owns one! Quite a deadly combination if you ask me. Link: https://www.facebook.com/samcomeshome 6. Kimerald Grayson (Former Leader of Stria - Deceased - “The Tomboy Mercenary!” (17, 5'6", blue, blue) She is definitely female and should you dare to ask otherwise… I pray for your burnt soul. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Kim-Grayson/615215555243158 7. Rintsuki Inugami (Leader candidate) - “The Spunky Star Athlete!” (19, 5'1", red, brown) This girl has a lot of spunk, but never use a bus to bring her to different locations for you’ll be facing her spunk. Link: https://www.facebook.com/rintsugami 8. Kirishiren Akatsuki - “The Selfless Shinigami!” (17, 5'5", red, red ® & black (L)) Forced out of her original gang, this girl is indebted to the son of a Stria leader and has pledged her eternal loyalty. Link: https://www.facebook.com/kirishirenakatsuki 9. Reno Reuteler - “The Caged Fighter” (18, 5'3", blonde, green) This green-eyed lad loves the fighting cage and he won’t hesitate to bring his next date to it. Link: https://www.facebook.com/RenoReuteler The Myntan 1. Yukiteru Ryu- “The Human Dragon!” (19, 5'4", white w/ blue highlights, light blue) He adamantly believes that the dragon spirit lives within him. Maybe that’s where his intelligence lies. Link: https://www.facebook.com/Yukiteruryu 2. Mei-li Cheon (Leader of Myntan) - “The Runaway Idol!” (19, 5'7"1/2, brown, purple) She has deleted “all” traces of her old idol life, but the life of an idol never leaves you, sadly. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Mei-li-Cheon/680185232056375 3. Oliver Dylan Cooper - “The Two-Faced Surfer!” (20, 5'11", auburn, green) This Australian knows how to ride the waves, but not the waves of his mind. He definitely knows what it’s like to be hot and cold. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Oliver-Dylan-Cooper/326700737504338 4. Кирилл Михайлович (Kirill Mikhailnovits) - “The Dakimakura Avenger!” (26, 5'5", brown, black) A NEET Russian is quite new, but hell hath no fury like an enraged Russian, so to whoever stole his dakimakura, please return it asap. Link: https://www.facebook.com/kiryuhamik 5. Stein Helmsworth - “The Test Tube Genius!” (18, 6'2", white, light blue) This student is a test tube baby made for mysterious circumstances that even we are unaware of. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Stein-Q-Helmsworth/520642111400385 6. Akimoto Ren - “The-Dude-Who-Decided-To-Go-Outside!“ (18, 5'9", black, black) He is the protector of loyalty and justice with a hikkikomori past and an estranged side job... Link: https://www.facebook.com/AkiRenthehikikomori 7. Alisa Lee - “The Isolated Nationalist!” (19, 5'6", blue gray, violet) This lady of Chinese descent has been brainwashed into thinking that the Japanese are evil, but at the end of the day, personal ideologies remain and hers have always been in conflict. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Alisa-Lee/686978041370702 8. Radge Siller - “The Non-Elitist” (19, 5'10, black, black) This Filipino knows that he’s an elitist and isn’t afraid to show people their place because every elitist needs a minion. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Radge-Siller/696511387062918?ref=tn_tnmn The Vurdon 1. Akihiko Satoru (Deceased )- “The Self Proclaimed Prince!” (18, 6'1", light brown, green) With extraordinary parents coming from the Vurdon gang, this ouji has a lot of expectations riding on his coattails. Link: https://www.facebook.com/WiseBrightPrince 2. Elizabeth Garland (Deceased ) - “The Classic English Woman!” (20, 5'5", brown, blue-grey) She finds happiness in the simple things in life but fate prefers to see her in the misery of doubts and deceit. Link: https://www.facebook.com/trustbeyondwords 3. Shinobu Ushio K. Ingram (Leader of Vurdon) - “The Devil’s Armory!” (19, 5'2"3/4, black, blue) This gentleman knows the twist and turns of the black market, but even he has a secret that he must protect at all costs. Link: https://www.facebook.com/SUKIngram 4. Solus B. Santos (Previous Leader of Vurdon - Deceased )- “The Promised Sun!” (23, 6'0", black and brown, brown) Behind his normal family, this Filipino brawler has a huge sister complex that he follows all of his sister’s demands. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Solus-B-Santos/505818849552883 5. Speedy Vegas - “The Aspiring Cowboy!” (20, 6'0", black, blue) This cowboy is in Vurdon for the precision and accuracy, but most of all, for the chance to make legit friendships. Link: https://www.facebook.com/RedneckGanster/ 6. Persephone Yamazaki - “The Lolita Goddess!” (17, 5'1", black, red) If you’re looking for bubbly and sweet, this is the girl to watch out for and the definite plus is that she loves to give advice. Link: http://facebook.com/percy.ymzk 7. Wunderbar von Hund (Deceased ) - “The Military Man” (20, 6'0", silver/gray, crimson red) For this German, war and its effects are nothing new to him and he sees a chance to gain more comrades at Gangyu University. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Wunderbar-von-Hund/711790598868009 The Martiya 1. Emberlynn Jeneva''' (Leader or Martiya)' - “The Unsmiling Enigma!” (20, 5'3", black, gold (L) & silver ®) This stoic woman wants to be the leader of the Martiya, but can she sacrifice her comfort zone to obtain it? Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Emberlynn-Jeneva/247657645444735 2. Haruka Kazue (Co- Leader of Martiya - “The Charismatic Thief!” (18, 5'6", black, black) Are you sure that your things are with you? It might’ve been snatched away by this high school delusioned girl. Link: https://www.facebook.com/HarukaKazue 3. Marilyn De Rosier - “The French Revenge!” (17, 5'1", light brown to blonde, red) Assassinations have always followed this little mademoiselle’s footsteps. Will she finally elude them or will revenge be her newest agenda? Link: https://www.facebook.com/PrincessMarilynDR 4. Callum Archus - “The Loyal Deceiver!” (21, 5'9", brown, blue) As time goes by, you will start to wonder where his loyalties lie and if his lies are actually loyal. Yet, who are they loyal to? Link: https://www.facebook.com/CallumArchus 5. Seishuku Nakami - “The Turtle-Hating Ninja!” (18, 5'4", black, brown) This ninja has a fear of turtles, but don’t let that fear fool you into thinking that you’re safe. You’re definitely not safe. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Seishuku-Nakami/331853476976809 6. Tsukiyomi Meiko - “The Overprotective Sister!” (19, 5'1", maroon pink, purple) For this bishoujo, her brother is priority and she believes that all adults are earth’s scums. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Buikoun-Mei/314483785398988 7. Sabishi Uteki - “The Luckless Orphan!” (17, 5'7", white, blue) Fate continues to lead him to the path of loneliness that he has lost hope on happiness. All he wants is some love and care. Link: https://www.facebook.com/SabishiUteki 8. Cho Nakamura - “The Neat Freak Archer!” (17, 5'3", red, brown) In the world of gangs, fashion isn’t a priority, but for this girl, she’ll definitely show you that an accessory or two makes all the difference. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Nakamura-Cho/275998862599931 9. Chitsuki Hanabi (血月花火) - “The Lonely Princess!“ (17, 5'2", red, light blue) This lady is a free-spirited princess with an interest in blood. Luckily, blood doesn’t have dairy in it. Link: http://tinyurl.com/GU-Chitsuki 10. Rosalind Nacht - “The Vengeful Harmonica Player!” (19, 5'3", black, green) She has strayed from her family’s gang lineage due to circumstances, but she loves her new home nevertheless. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rosalind-Nacht/345997248907889 Solitaries 1. G - “The Missing Man!” (19, 5'7", black, dark brown) He’s so mysterious that you’ll wonder if he exists because even we question his identity. 2. Tenzou Inzeiko - “The Silent Sellsword!” (17, 5'6", black, black) He has immersed himself in numerous fighting styles and movements that he might not even be touching the ground. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Tenzou-Inzeiko/274056449464335 3. Araignee Jorogumo (Deceased ) - “The Spider Who Left!” (18, 5'3", black, red & black) We wouldn’t be surprised if she was Spiderman’s child or bitten by a spider because she weaves quite a web of mystery. Link: https://www.facebook.com/AraiGumo 4. Juan Noelle - “The Amnesiac Hopeful!” (19, 5'6", black w/ white highlights, dark blue) For someone who doesn’t know if his life is even true to begin with, he seems to be taking everything splendidly. ''Link: https://www.[http://facebook.com/iamafalseidentity facebook.com/iamafalseidentity] 5. John Stepanovich De Guzman Mbenga ( Joined Stria ?) - “The Multi-National Techie!” (21, 5'11", dark brown, blue-green-gray) With all those different nationalities under his belt, his interests all seem normal. Hopefully they stay as such— normal. Link: https://www.facebook.com/jsdmbenga 6. Kurorinchi Raiga- “The Half Life Attacker!” (16, 5'3"1/2, black, dark brownish black) Watch out for this GU student because his records have listed all his half dead opponents on them. Yikes! 7. Apacci S. De Hueco (Deceased ) - “The Plain Time Bomb!” (19, 5'11", white, brown) He isn’t afraid to go out and solve issues with a bang because in his arsenal are all the chemicals and procedures to make it happen. Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Apacci-S-De-Hueco/1672711616286379 Category:Characters